A wide variety of exercise devices are commercially available for purchase and use by individuals for the purpose of developing their strength and physical condition. In general, exercise equipment can be categorized as being portable or stationary. Portable exercise equipment is typically limited in the number of exercises that can be performed. Often, portable equipment is designed for one specific purpose, such as for exercising a single targeted muscle group, necessitating a separate exercise device for each muscle group that the user wants to strengthen or condition. Also, portable exercise equipment is frequently designed such that the user must get on the floor to use the device.
Alternatively, stationary exercise equipment is generally designed for a broad range of exercises, targeting most or all of the bodies major muscle groups. By definition, however, stationary exercise equipment is not portable, requiring a dedicated location for its placement. Typically, multi-purpose stationary exercise equipment is designed with floor mounted frames, cables and pulleys, and incorporate heavy weights, bows, band, springs or other mechanical means as the resistance force for the exercises. The more complex and comprehensive the exercise equipment becomes in terms of the type and number of exercises that can be performed with the equipment, the exercise equipment also becomes more complex, more bulky, more expensive, and less mobile. Because this type of exercise equipment is meant to be stationary, it's most often found in gyms, athletic facilities, training and rehabilitation centers, and to a lesser degree in homes.
In light of the above, it is the object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device that does not require weights, bows, bands, springs or other mechanical means for creating the resistance force for the exercises. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that includes a structure that can be easily manipulated by the user to provide the desired level of resistance. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that is compact, light-weight and portable. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that can be used to exercise several muscle groups in the body of the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that is easy to use. Yet another object of the invention is to provide an exercise devise that is relatively easy to manufacture and is comparatively cost effective.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of examples, the principle of the invention.